A Boy So Ugly, With a Gorgeous Heart
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: Sophia Hammel was just a normal girl until the freak show came to town. Then she was thrown into a world that maybe wasn't quite ready for her. Making friends with people she shouldn't, and enemies of her closest family, can Sophia make her way through life now that the interesting Jimmy Darling is her friend? (Would love some feedback please guys xx)
1. Chapter 1

Sophia was curled up in her boyfriend's lap, head rested on his shoulder as his friends went on about a freak show that they had gone to the night before. It sounded interesting and she was leaning in, listening to Adam describing the one that they called a Lobster Boy.

"Haha, poor guy. Bet he gets all the women."

The boys all laughed, Aaron leaning forward to get a high-five and some respect for his joke. Sophia frowned and peered up at her boyfriend as he high-fived everyone. She didn't like the sound of his voice; the tone he used when he said that.

"Surely, we should respect them? I mean, they're different to us, yes, but they respect us. We've all been complaining about them but they've done nothing to us. They're not ruining the ground that they've camped on and they keep to themselves. And we're all repaying them by being horrible to them?"

"Sophia, babe, keep your views to yourself. Certain people won't like how you talk. Plus, your Dad's the head of the police force. Don't make him send them off. He will if you keep talking like that."

"Talking like what? Like I respect people for who they are, rather than what they look like?"

"Speaking of what people look like!"

Sophia and Aaron glared at each other before looking over to Jamie.

"Those two at the park gates. The Lobster Boy and that Seal one. Can't remember his stage name."

All the boys began to snicker before they stood up. Aaron shoved Sophia off his lap, rather roughly, and walked to the side to pick up stones with his friends before they all started walking towards the gates. Within a few seconds, they started chucking the stones at the performers, laughing and yelling vile stuff. Sophia stared at her boyfriend, disgusted. One of the freaks was cowering behind the other, and the other was yelling back, screaming that they weren't freaks. They genuinely looked upset and it broke Sophia's heart. Within a second, she had made her decision. She jumped up from the floor and ran forward, getting in the way of the group and the freaks.

"STOP IT AARON!"

"Or what? What are you going to do?"

"I'll tell your Mother that you've been skipping classes again!"

The stones stopped being thrown and Aaron glared at her.

"Are you actually blackmailing me?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Now stop it! They're people just like us. Just because they look different does not make them any different to us!"

The two teens stared at each other before Aaron turned, motioning for his group to follow him. Once they had left the park, Sophia hesitated before turning around. She slowly walked over to them, coughing once she was close enough to be heard by them, offering a soft smile.

"I'm really sorry about that... They have a bit of a closed-mind... The whole town does. Honestly you stopped in the wrong place... I'm Sophia."

She offered her hand to the one that had been yelling back at the boys, noticing how he seemed to stare at her hand before looking away.

"We're not freaks."

"I know that."

He looked back at her with a confused look on his face.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I just stopped them chucking stones at you, and they would have tried to beat you guys."

"Why do you hang around with them?"

"I'm dating one of them."

He snorted and looked down at the ground before raising his head to look at her.

"I'm Jimmy and this is Paul."

"It's lovely to meet you... Oh, Jimmy, you're bleeding. Is that from the stones? Please let me sort that out for you."

Sophia felt her heart drop as Jimmy didn't even seem to care about the blood that was slowly dripping down his face. He just shrugged at her proposal before sighing.

"We better get back."

"How about I come with you? I know Aaron... He and his group will more than likely be waiting to ambush you guys back on the way."

The two men shared a look before they nodded and motioned in the direction they were walking in. Silence filled the group as they padded along the path, the two men sharing looks before looking back at Sophia now and again.

"Look, number one, I can see you two. And secondly, I couldn't care less if you're 'freaks' or not. All I see is people who care about each other and keeping each other safe, hence why you're so jumpy around me. But I'm not going to hurt you. Do I really look like I could hurt you? I'm a scholar, not an athlete or a fighter. Sorry to burst your bubbles but you're not going to get beaten up by a girl. At least, not today."

Both men started laughing and Jimmy gave her a genuine smile, which Sophia returned.

"I think you guys are kind of interesting. You know you're different, yet you try your best to keep people from treating as if you're different. That's unique. I don't think I've ever met anyone who does anything like that."

Jimmy smiled a little, nodding.

"Yeah, well, I feel bad for us. People see our differences and automatically think that they're better than us. Just because we look different, doesn't mean we are different."

"I get that. I mean, I don't see you guys judging me for looking... Normal, for lack of a better word. In fact, you guys are better than those who are 'normal'. You don't judge on appearances."

Jimmy chuckled.

"Yea... I guess you're right."

The rest of the walk was in silence.

* * *

><p>Jimmy led Sophia into the main tent, away from the other performers. He beckoned her to sit in the audience chairs before he disappeared again, coming back with a small box of medicinal objects. She smiled up at him as he sat next to her, starting to dab at the cut on his face, humming a little.<p>

"The others might not be so accepting of you being here. They're a bit... Wary."

"And they have every right to be-"

"Who is this, Jimmy?"

The boy looked around at a woman standing in the doorway. Sophia shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"This is Sophia. She lives in the town. She stopped a group of boys beating-"

"We're closed. If she's not a freak, she's out."

"Hey, she saved me and Paul from a group of boys who were going to beat us up and she shares the same views as us! Elsa, if there's any place for her, it's here."

Jimmy was staring at Elsa, almost daring her to disagree with him. Sophia swallowed a little and tugged on his glove.

"Jimmy, maybe I should go... I mean, it is getting late."

"No, Sophia, you're fine... Is Paul alright?"

"He's fine. He was using me as a shield."

Elsa nodded and left the tent. Jimmy slowly sat back down, grinning a little lopsidedly at Sophia.

"So... You want to meet everyone?"

Sophia nodded and scrambled up, a smile on her face as Jimmy led her through to where everyone was.

* * *

><p>Sophia was sitting next to Jimmy around a fire, smiling around at the other freaks. They had all been welcoming, especially Ethel and Desiree. Sophia was content to stay here with the troupe for as long as she could, merely staring at the flames now. Someone called Jimmy and he got up, giving Sophia a soft grin as he left, going to help Elsa with whatever she needed help with. It wasn't long before someone was tugging on Sophia's tights. She looked down and her eyes widened at the sight of a tiny woman, smiling up at her. A soft laugh escaped her lips.<p>

"Well hi there! Who are you?"

"I am Ma Petite. And you are Miss. Sophia."

"I am Sophia; it's lovely to meet you Ma Petite."

She looked up to see Desiree motioning for Sophia to pick Ma Petite up and she did so, settling the woman on her lap.

"You're gorgeous, Ma Petite."

Sophia looked up to see Jimmy back on the outskirts of the group, talking quietly to Del. His gloves weren't on and she caught a glimpse of his hands. Three fingers, pinkie and ring fingers conjoined, middle and index fingers conjoined. Jimmy must be the Lobster Boy. Sophia was fascinated. She looked up to meet his eyes, only to see a look of horror on Jimmy's face as he realised that she had seen his hands. Someone mentioned that it was close to midnight and that they were heading to bed and Sophia looked down.

"Yea, it's getting late. I should head home. My Papa will be worried."

She set Ma Petite down and gave out hugs where asked before she stood up, brushed her shirt of ash and then headed off out of the camp, back to the town and home, where punishment surely waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia ran as fast as she could back home, lungs burning as she finally turned down her lane. Her Father's patrol car was already in the driveway, the light in the living room on. She swallowed and ran up to the door, stopping to catch her breath before opening the door. She walked in and hung her coat on the peg, smiling as best as she could at her Father as he stood in the living room doorway.

"And where the hell have you been?"

"I was round Sarah's studying for that test I have coming-"

"Aaron already told me where you were."

Sophia's head dropped.

"You're hanging around with freaks now. What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you insist on doing everything I tell you not to do? Get to your room. Jesus Christ, we'll be lucky if they don't try to kidnap you now."

"They're not like that at all, Papa!"

"Silence. Room. Now. Go. Bed."

Sophia glared at him before making her way upstairs, slamming her door as hard as she could before locking it. She hated this town. She hated how this town was so judging. She hated how she had to conform to all the rules. Maybe she had enough. Maybe she would copy her Mother and just leave. That would teach everyone a lesson. She sighed and collapsed on her bed before sitting up to take her shoes off. She pottered over to her wardrobe to put them away, slowly undressing and chucking her clothes into the wash bin before slipping on her pyjamas. She sighed and slipped under the covers of her bed, staring at the ceiling as she curled up. Tonight had been perfect and her Father had ruined it. Just like normal.

* * *

><p>Sophia woke up at around 3am, unable to sleep. She got up and headed to the window to open her curtains. Her Father's patrol car was gone. She shot off, showering in about five minutes before almost flying into her wardrobe, going through the numerous outfits she had. She eventually decided on some black jeans, a black t-shirt and some trainers. Checking herself in the mirror, she grabbed her bag, and then stopped, staring at her textbook. She really should study; then again, she knew this topic inside out. She shrugged and ran downstairs, grabbing her keys and locking the door before sprinting, off to the woods, knowing it was the quickest way through to the Freak Show. Her Father's obvious discomfort of her being there automatically made her want to go. She stumbled over roots and bushes, trying to keep herself upright. She stopped, looking around. She couldn't tell where she was. Frowning, she took a breath, looking up at the sky to see if she could figure out where she was. Rustling in the bushes to her left caused her to whip around, staring at the foliage she could see moving. She took a few steps backwards, watching them shake much more violently and a scream escaped her lips. A figure appeared, an axe in hand as they walked towards her. She screamed louder. Then Jimmy's face appeared through the gloom, laughing a little.<p>

"Hey there, stranger. Why are you out here at this time of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Firewood. You?"

"Couldn't sleep. Papa went out on patrol. Thought I would come back. Give myself something to do."

Jimmy grinned and nodded in a direction, beckoning her to follow him.

Sophia walked back to the camp, staying close to Jimmy as they entered. There was still a small group of performers awake. Sophia was surprised that they were; she would have thought they were resting for their performance. When she posed the question to Jimmy, he laughed.

"We don't perform on Hallowe'en. Old carny superstition. We try to stick to them. Better to be safe than sorry."

"What's the superstition..?"

Everyone went quiet and Sophia looked around, obviously confused. Jimmy cleared his throat.

"I'll tell you later."

She nodded and went to sit next to Desiree, Jimmy going to pour two drinks before he came back, handing one to Sophia as he sat next to her. She sat in silence, listening to them all talking before Desiree turned to her.

"Tell me, child, why are you here? Why do you stay and leave to come and stay again?"

"Because you're some of the kindest people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Everyone seemed to be pleased with her answer, Ethel even turning a soft red.

"So, Desiree, can I know about you? You do rather interest me. I've never heard of a woman with three breasts before. If I may ask."

"Of course you can. Well, when I was born, my parents thought I was a boy. I was raised as a brother to my five sisters, but once I hit puberty I merely grew three breasts."

She shrugged.

"It's really as simple as that."

"That's amazing... If I may say so."

"Well, thank you, my dear."

Sophia nodded a little and chuckled, smiling as she felt Jimmy's arm slide around her to tug her closer as it started to get chillier. She gladly leant into his side. They peered up at each other, smiling before Sophia took a sip of the sweet alcohol in her cup.

"Sophia, how old are you?"

Sophia looked over at Del, shifting a little under his gaze.

"17... Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

Jimmy's hand tightened around her, the gloves feeling leathery against her skin. It wasn't a feeling that Sophia particularly liked but he wore the gloves for a reason. She started wondering why he did. The hands she had seen earlier that night had to have been a hallucination. No one had hands like that. It simply wasn't possible. She had a basic medical understanding to be able to clearly state that it wasn't possible. She sighed a little, happily, as she sat there listening to everyone's stories; how life was for them growing up, how Elsa found them, how they started up here. It was wonderful. Sophia could grow used to this. A soft yawn escaped her lips and her eyelids began to droop before she fell asleep, her head resting on Jimmy's shoulder.


End file.
